Let Me Go
by Tite Rei
Summary: /Songfic/ Que dire à part que le titre résume ce qui va se passer entre Kyo et Yuya? Pas dead fic!


**¤ Blabla ¤ **Bonjour à tous et toutes, je reviens avec une 2e songfic et j'avoue avoir beaucoup hésité sur le choix des perso et surtout sur le point de vue, même si la chanson colle au POV Kyo j'avais d'abord pensé à écrire au POV de Yuya. Mais bref. Je sais que le thème de ma fic a déjà été vu et revu, mais ça me tient très à coeur et j'avais un besoin presque viscéral de la finaliser. Bon et puis pour ceux qui ne m'ont jamais lu, je ne fais pratiquement jamais de fin heureuse... Vous voilà prévenus! Bonne lecture.

**¤ Disclaimer ¤** Les personnages n'appartiennent qu'à Kamijyo Akimine et je tuerais quiqconque oserait le nier!!!

**¤ Chanson ¤ **Let Me Go - Three Doors Down

* * *

**... Let Me Go ...**

* * *

Combien d'années se sont écoulées déjà? J'en sais foutrement rien et en fait je m'en fous. Mais paumé dans cette petite colline avec Planche à Pain, je sais que j'ai perdu beaucoup - expérience, sang, saké, frisson des combats plus durs les uns que les autres où je gagne toujours! Derrière le petit cabanon, je profite de ma bouteille de saké – que je finis bien trop vite à mon goût. A peine après l'avoir balancer dans les buissons, j'entends le cri mélodieusement indigné de ma martyr favorite! Je l'entends se plaindre mais je suis bien trop absorbé par la contemplation de son corps de femme. Surprenant mon regard, elle cesse de s'agiter et s'aproche de moi, le sourire aux lèvres – ses lèvres si gourmandes...

_One more kiss could be the best thing_

_But one more lie could be the worst_

Elle m'embrasse de toute sa douceur. Quel beau petit brin de femme elle est devenu! Elle me rend dingue mais pourquoi je m'abaisserais à lui avouer? Non je préfère lui mentir, dire quelle chieuse elle est et que je suis à court de saké – pour changer. Je me lève et commence à prendre la route, mais on connait Planche à Pain, elle est incapable de se passer de moi et me harcèle de questions en me suivant. Lorsque je lui demande de me lâcher et lui dis que je serais de retour dans quelques heures, je vois à son regard qu'elle ne me croit pas – ou bien qu'à moitié.

_And all these thoughts are never resting_

_And you're not something I deserve_

Mais qu'importe? J'ai pas besoin de me prendre la tête. Je la regarde rentrer à la maison, sans mot dire. Cette femme... Toutes les épreuves qu'elle a traversé pour qu'au final je puisse récupérer mon corps... Elle avait assez souffert par le passé et je l'ai entrainée dans l'enfer des Mibu. Sous ses airs de chieuse et de dominatrice – enfin c'est quand même moi qui commande hein, elle est parfaite. Et peut être trop pour moi...

_In my head there's only you now_

_This world falls on me _

_In this world there's real and make believe _

_And this seems real to me_

Encore une fois mes pensées se dirigent vers elle et j'en secoue la tête de rage. Je me sens submergé par ce monde de bonheur qu'elle nous a créé. Pas que je m'ennuie près d'elle – ses réactions sont toujours aussi hilarantes et au lit..., mais comment lui faire comprendre mon besoin de samouraï?

_You love me but you don't know who I am_

_I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand_

J'abats mon poing dans un arbre, fesant s'envoler les oiseaux des branches. Et voilà comment être paumé! Je sais plus où je dois aller. Derrière moi, il y a cette petite maison où ce sourire m'accueille tous les jours, et devant moi il y a la promesse de combats, de retrouver la vraie vie de samouraï.

_And you love me but you don't know who I am _

_So Let Me Go, Let Me Go _

Je jète un regard en arrière. Je sais que si je fais demi tour, elle me sautera au cou – rien de plus normal aussi, et me dira combien elle m'aime. Mais elle ne peut pas comprendre.

_I dream ahead to what I hope for_

_And I turn my back on loving you_

_How can this love be a good thing_

_When I know what I'm goin through _

Aussi je prends ma décision, je m'en vais. Je ne peux rien lui apporter de bon de toute façon. Autant la laisser. Et c'est une grande fille maintenant, elle saura se débrouiller j'en doute pas.

_And no matter how hard I try _

_I can't escape these things inside I know, I know_

Je reprends ma route, mon katana en main – il faudrait juste que je me trouve du saké. Maintenant que mon choix est fait, je devrais être soulagé mais je ressens comme une sensation désagréable. A nouveau je me retourne et je la vois.

_When all the pieces fall apart_

_You will be the only one who knows, who knows_

Elle se tient devant la maison, frêle petite chose dans cet amas de vert. Elle me regarde non? Elle a l'air d'avoir pleurer. Je crois bien qu'elle tremble. Mais je ne dois pas faire demi tour, j'ai fais mon choix.

_You love me but you don't know who I am _

_I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand _

_And you love me but you don't know who I am _

_So Let Me Go, Let Me Go _

Elle me murmure des mots. Bordel! Cette femme me connait-elle si mal que ça dans le fond? Elle agite sa petite main et me sourit. Je reprends ma route, le sourire aux lèvres, ses derniers mots en tête. « Sois heureux, samouraï. »

* * *

**¤ Re blabla ¤**Voilà j'espère que ca vous a plu même si c'est très court je sais. Merci d'avoir pris la peine de me lire en tout cas!

**¤ Spé ¤** Je ne prétends pas savoir ce que tu penses, j'exprime juste ce que je ressens...


End file.
